Gomamon (Digiranger)
Gomamon (ゴマモン) is the Digimon partner of Jou Kido in the two seasons Bouken Sentai Digiranger & Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02. Biography ''Digiranger'' Gomamon first appeared when he transformed from Pukamon to protect Jou from Kuwagamon in episode one of Bouken Sentai Digiranger. He is Jou's partner & his goal is to lighten Jou up, to make him less serious, using his own disarming & fun-loving character. Later in the adventure he & Jou transformed to Ikkakumon & DigiGray when the Black-Gear-infected Unimon attacked the Digirangers. When the kids returned to the Real World to halt the plans of Vamdemon, Joe & Takeru attempted to return to Odaiba. However, they were ambushed by MegaSeadramon while they were passing Rainbow Bridge. Jou, putting himself in danger to save Takeru from drowning, gave himself & Ikkakumon the power to Transform to Zudomon & Zudo DigiGray, who defeated MegaSeadramon. Zudomon & Zudo DigiGray became valued allies in the battles against Vamdemon, MetalEtemon, the Dark Masters & Apocalymon. Before they went their separate ways, Jou thanked Gomamon for being a good friend. ''Digiranger 02''--- Two years later, when the Digimon Kaiser was conquering the Digital World, Gomamon was among the old generation Digimon to help the new gang out. One such event was when Gomamon challenged the Kaiser when he was forcing some Gizamon to build a prison in the frozen north. He was attacked by the Gizamon, who were promised a reward by the Kaiser if they did so. He was left for dead, but the second group of Digirangers managed to save him &, they together destroyed the Dark Tower. This allowed him & Jou to transform to Ikkakumon & DigiGray & destroy the Ebidramon that was trying to kill Dig DigiYellow & Digmon. He also came to the Real World on Christmas Eve & on Christmas day, helping to gather the Digimon who appeared world-wide along with Dark Towers. He & Jou received a power boost from one of the Computer Kernels of Qinglongmon, which restored their ability to Transform to Perfect. The next day, however, during the battle with SkullSatamon of the Demon Corps, the strain of being in the Real World got to Gomamon, so he & the others had to return. Gomamon was later seen during BlackWarGreymon's incursions into the real-world. He was later seen sealing the Hikarigaoka Gate & in the final battle against BelialVamdemon. Personality Attacks *'Marching Fishes': Gomamon gathers a hoard of fish friends to attack the enemy or to just help him out. Other Forms Pitchmon's Digitama Pitchmon's Digitama was held by the Agents alongside Jou's Digivice & Tag, the Crest of Reliability, & the other Digitama, Digivices, Tags, & Crests, but when Piemon attacked their base & stole the tags & crests, Gennai took the Digitama & Digivices & escaped in a Mechanorimon. He deposited the Digitama on File Island, where it eventually hatched into Pitchmon. Pitchmon Pitchmon (ピチモン Pichimon) is Gomamon's Baby I form, a Slime Digimon. Pitchmon appears during a flashback of the partner Digimon growing up on File Island. Pukamon Pukamon (プカモン) is the Baby II form of Gomamon. Jou met his partner Pukamon when he first came to the Digital World & then Jou freaked out. Pukamon Transformed to Gomamon to protect Jou from Kuwagamon. After this, Gomamon only reverted to his In-Training form when De-Transforming from Zudomon. Attacks *'Bubble Blow': Fires bubbles from his mouth. Ikkakumon Ikkakumon is a Sea Animal Digimon & Adult form of Gomamon, which is also the result of Jou transforming into DigiGray. Gomamon first transformed to Ikkakumon to protect Jou from the Black-Gear-infected Unimon. Since then, Ikkakumon & DigiGray have fought various enemies like Devimon, Etemon & the henchmen of Vamdemon. Other than being used for battle, Ikkakumon was also used as a ferry for travelling across the water. When the Digimon Kaiser was conquering the Digital World, Gomamon & Jou were among the old generation Digirangers & Digimon to help the new gang out, appearing four times as Ikkakumon & DigiGray to fight Ebidramon, another MegaSeadramon, & finally BlackWarGreymon. Attacks *'Harpoon Vulcan': Fires his horn which disassembles into a missile. Zudomon Zudomon (ズドモン) is a Sea Animal Digimon & the Perfect form of Gomamon, which is also the result of Zudo DigiGray. Zudomon & Zudo DigiGray first debuted when Vamdemon isolated Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo so that his henchmen could gather the populace. On route to Odaiba via Tokyo Bay, Jou, Takeru & their Digimon encountered MegaSeadramon while passing Rainbow Bridge. It was Jou's need to put Takeru's well-being ahead of his own that caused his crest to glow & Ikkakumon & himself to Transform to Zudomon & Zudo DigiGray, & they both managed to defeat MegaSeadramon, rescue Wizarmon & get involved in the final battle with Vamdemon himself. Zudomon & Zudo DigiGray were also needed allies in the fight against the Dark Masters, MetalEtemon & Apocalymon. Zudomon & Zudo DigiGray are able to turn the tide against MetalEtemon; the Ultimate Digimon's Chrome Digizoid armor made him invulnerable to the Digirangers' attacks, but Zudomon & Zudo DigiGray's Hammer Sparks, also made from Chrome Digizoid, were able to crack the armor & allow SaberLeomon's attacks to destroy the flesh underneath. When Jou used the crest power to free the Harmonious Ones, he & Gomamon lost the power to become Zudomon & Zudo DigiGray. That was until three years later, when, on Christmas Day, Gomamon & Jou & the other old generation Digirangers & Digimon had that power restored to them by one of the Computer Kernels of Qinglongmon. Zudomon & Zudo DigiGray, with Sabarimon & Sabmari DigiYellow, went to Sydney to help the Australian & Pacific Digirangers with the chaos caused by the aquatic Digimon. But during the fight against SkullSatamon of the Demon Corps, Zudomon & Zudo DigiGray, after they & the other Perfects were defeated, both regressed due to the strain of Gomamon's stay in the Real World for so long. Attacks *'Hammer Spark': He smashes his giant hammer into the ground, resulting in a thunderbolt that strikes his target. *'Hammer Boomerang': He throws his hammer like a boomerang. See Also External Links *Gomamon - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 Category:Allies Category:Male Category:Reynoman